


To Skate or Not to Skate

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada convinces Hecate to give Dimity some Ice Skating lessons.





	To Skate or Not to Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Ice Skating.
> 
> Sorry for this one and the next few being so late, work has been so hectic these past few days, but I have nearly caught up with the prompts and they will be posted over the next few days. :D

 

* * *

When Ada had suggested the idea of ice skating, she had seen Miss Drill's hesitation at the idea, now she fully understood the reason why she was so hesitant.  
  
“We should go and help her, Hecate,” Ada said watching Dimity who was currently trying to ice skate but was failing miserably.   
  
“I thought our ' _Star of the Sky'_ being so talented at sports would know how to ice skate,” Hecate replied trying not to roll her eyes when Dimity lost her balance and fell on the cold hard ice yet again. “I don’t see how we can help, Ada.”  
  
Ada looked up at Hecate with a mischievous glint in her eye, “you could teach her.”  
  
“Out of the question! There is no way I will be able to teach Miss Drill how to _ice skate_. She’s already fallen six times already and we have only been at the lake for ten minutes.”  
  
“I recall I was very much the same when I was first learning, yet you didn’t seem to have any problem teaching me.”  
  
Hecate opened and closed her mouth unsure how to reply. “That was different. It was our first date. Of course, I was going to teach you. Besides, I’m sure Miss Bat will be more than happy to give Miss Drill a few lessons.”  
  
They both looked over at Miss Bat who now appeared to be happily skating a figure of eight on the ice and laughing joyfully.  
  
“Normally I would agree with you, Hecate, however, I think what Miss Drill needs is someone who will show her the basics and instill some confidence into her,” Ada said softly trying not to wince when she saw Miss Drill try to stand only to re-land on her back. “I wouldn’t normally ask, but I’m afraid she is going to injure herself unless we intervene.”  
  
Hecate felt her resolve break when she saw Ada’s bowed head and her blue eyes looking up at her in sadness. She felt her heart melt unable to ignore or say no to Ada whenever she gave her such a look.  
  
“Fine, I’ll try and teach Miss Drill how to skate. Though at this rate I don’t believe we will accomplish anything here today.”  
  
Ada gave her a beaming smile, “thank you, Hecate. I’m sure Dimity will appreciate the lessons.”    
  
“We shall see,” Hecate whispered then glided over to where Miss Drill was lying on the ice-covered pond. “I believe you could use a hand up.”  
  
“I can manage, HB,” Dimity said through clenched teeth as she tried to concentrate on keeping her balance.  
  
“Define manage? If you keep falling on that same patch of ice you are going to end up falling through it.”  
  
“Now you’re over exaggerating,” Dimity said looking through the thick ice to see the black murky waters below suddenly feeling apprehensive.  
  
“Exaggerate? I have never exaggerated in my life.” Hecate said offended at the remark.  
  
 “Let me refresh your memory, _‘the craft is in decline.’_   Dimity mimicked Hecate causing the potion’s mistresses nostrils to flare. "Sound familiar?"  
  
“I do not appreciate being mocked, Miss Drill just because you are incapable of standing up on some ice do not take your frustrations out on me. I am only trying to… help.”  
  
 Dimity bowed her head resigned that she may as well swallow her pride and accept Hecate’s help. “Alright, HB you win. Now help me up.”  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes knowing it was the best apology she was going to receive under current circumstances. Holding out her hand, Dimity reached out and grabbed Hecate’s offered hand, letting the taller witch help her to her feet.  
  
It was a few moments later that Dimity finally managed to stand, by gripping onto Hecate’s arms, causing the deputy to wince at the tightness of Miss Drill’s hold.  
  
“If I’m going to give you lessons, Miss Drill you may want to relax your grip.”  
  
Dimity cheeks flushed and tried to move back only to nearly fall. Hecate reached out to grab her, just managing to catch her. “Since you like to spend more time laying on the ice, perhaps it would be best to teach you how to fall without injuring yourself.”  
  
“Great, and how do we do that exactly?”  
  
“If you anticipate falling, which in your case is very likely, you bend your knees and squat in a dip position.”  
  
Dimity looked at her as if she were crazy. “Surely that won’t work.”  
  
Hecate mentally counted to ten, “Perhaps you would like a demonstration?”  
  
“Yes, I believe I would.”  
  
“Very well, but remember what I said,” Hecate warned pushing Dimity away from her.    
  
Dimity let out a squeal of shock and surprise that she didn’t think twice and followed Hecate’s advice. Closing her eyes, she waited for the hard impact of her body hitting the ice. When no impact came, she cautiously opened her eyes to see that she was still in her squat position mere inches from the ice.  
  
“Believe me now.” Hecate raised an eyebrow daring her to try and deny it.  
  
“Okay, HB you’ve made your point. Now a little help please.”  
  
“Honestly,” Hecate muttered.  
  
“What’s next?” Dimity asked once she was back in an upright position.  
  
“Learning to stop. Stand with your feet together, then push your feet apart while skating and stick one skate out sideways. This will push some frost off of the ice and cause your body to come to a stop. Like so.”  
  
Dimity watched as Hecate glided around the ice doing various twist and turns, slowly picking up speed. She couldn’t help but watch transfixed wondering if Hecate had ever considered ice skating as a professional career. She came out of her thoughts when she heard the sharp scrape of ice as Hecate came to a stop next to her.  
  
“Are you ready to try some gliding?”  
  
Dimity reluctantly nodded and took Hecate’s hands, letting the taller witch guide her around the pond her movements stiff.  
  
“You need to relax. March forward two steps letting your body glide forward and keep your knees slightly bent.”  
  
Dimity did as she was told, suddenly finding it easier to move. She was about to look down when Hecate’s sharp voice caused her to look up.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me. The worst thing you can do is look down. It won’t help you skate any better not to mention it can cause accidents. The last thing we need is another lecture from Miss Gullet on _Health and Safety_.”  
  
Dimity groaned at the mere thought. They already had two this week, they didn’t need a third.  
  
 “Keep my eyes on you, got it. Let’s hope Ada doesn’t get jealous easily, HB.”  
  
Hecate looked at her confused, “why would Ada get jealous?”  
  
“Because I’m keeping… You know it doesn’t matter.” Dimity said trying to suppress a smirk at how clueless Hecate could be for an intelligent witch.  
  
“We’re going to pick up speed, then you’re going to stop exactly as I showed you,” Hecate ordered. “Understood?”  
  
“Understood,” Dimity repeated feeling the icy wind blow against her face as they started to pick up speed.

  
~*~

Ada watched from the sidelines as Hecate helped Dimity glide around the pond with an amused smile.  
  
“How are they getting on?” Gwen asked stopping beside Ada.  
  
“Dimity seems to be making progress.”

Gwen inwardly winced having a different definition of progress. It seemed she was still unsteady on her feet and if it wasn’t for Hecate’s firm grip on Dimity, the sports teacher would surely have fallen yet again.  
  
“Ada, perhaps it would be best if we got Dimity some professional lessons.”  
  
“Not to worry, Gwen, Hecate is a marvellous teacher. Miss Drill will be skating in no time. What could possibly go wrong?”    
  
Gwen was about to reply when she saw Dimity hadn’t stopped as Hecate told her causing both witches to fall down hard on the ice.  
  
“Still think nothing could go wrong?” Gwen asked sharing a worried look with Ada.  
  
Ada chose to ignore the comment and skated over to her fallen colleagues with Gwen gliding behind her.  
  
“Hecate, Dimity are you both alright?”  
  
“I will be once Miss Drill decides to get off me.” Hecate hissed in frustration.  
  
“Sorry HB. I forgot how to stop.”  
  
“That much was evident. Ten points for observation.”  
  
Ada and Gwen moved to help Dimity up off of Hecate, allowing the potion’s mistress to get to her feet. “When I tell you to do something, Miss Drill I expect you to follow my orders with precision. Now, I believe that is enough lessons for one day.” Hecate said with finality and transferred leaving Ada to stare at the now empty spot in sadness.  
  
“Go after her, Ada. I’ll make sure Dimity gets back to the castle without any more mishaps.”  
  
“Thank you, Miss Bat,” Ada said gratefully then transferred herself back to the castle in search for Hecate.  
  
When she arrived in her office, she saw Hecate’s discarded ice skates and the woman in question sitting on the couch in front of the fire lost in thought. Perhaps Miss Bat was right, and Dimity needed professional lessons. Discarding her own ice skates, she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her deputy.  
  
“I’m sorry, Hecate. I should have never have put you in such a position.”  
  
Hecate turned causing Ada’s eyes to widen in worry at seeing a small cut surrounded by a dark purple bruise at the side of her temple. “Oh, Hecate,” Ada whispered as she tenderly inspected the wound noticing it appeared to be just a graze.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Ada. Though, I refuse to give Dimity any more lessons. That _woman_ is incompetent when it comes to following basic instructions.”  
  
“You won’t have to.” Ada softly caressed the side of Hecate’s face. “I promise.”

“Thank you, Ada.”  
  
Ada leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hecate’s forehead. “I have just the thing that will cheer you up.”  
  
Hecate looked at Ada confused when suddenly two steaming cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows appeared on the table in front of them. Ada picked up the mugs and handed one to Hecate, who took it gratefully. Taking a small sip, she let the sweet taste of cream and chocolate heat her up; while relaxing back against the couch, feeling Ada snuggle beside her.  
  
“I have to say that despite today’s events, there was one good thing that came out of all of this.”  
  
“Oh, and what was that?”  
  
Hecate looked at Ada with a small smile, “At least we now know what to give Dimity for Christmas.”  
  
Ada chuckled and rested her head against Hecate’s shoulder, “we certainly do.” 

 


End file.
